Alice in Wonderland
by Emmebelle
Summary: A day in the park with Hatter and Alice. Disney/WCMI based.


**HopefullyTheOnlyAuthorsNote: I don't own any of this. Rain27 bri-chan own parts, Disney owns parts, Lewis Carroll owns parts. Forgive me if I mangle Disneyland (or WCMI); I haven't been in forever (is that the proper use of a semicolon? Those things annoy me!). Based on the WCMI characters. More information on my profile page. I don't mean to intend fangirls. Just Jealous!Alice.**

"Come on, slowpoke! We gotta get to musical chairs!" I glared at Reginald's teasing and sighed. He had a gentle-but-harsh-looking grip on my wrist and pulled at it comically for the amusement of the park guests following us. I tripped down Main Street with my dear hatter tugging at me, all the while admiring his cute freckles, snowy hair, and large nose. I shouted out for help at Peter and Wendy as they passed us by, only to have them reply something about returning to Neverland.

"Hatter, we've got plenty of time to get there! _You_ need to _slow down_ and keep pace with _me_!" I said, making my voice childish for the loyal band of toddlers and camera owners. Needless to say, I almost fell multiple times with Cast Members and guests laughing at my attempts to stay upright and slow Reggie down.

After we arrived at the Coke Corner and I began to set up chairs while Reginald chatted with Ragtime Robert, "So, today I was thinking about an Alice De Vil Reprise... Maybe something like Poor Unfortunate Wonderland or- or the Oogie Boogie Song! You know, _I'm shakin', I'm scared, She finally got some tea!"_

I laughed and tapped the madman on the shoulder, "I never get any of your tea, anyways. Can we start the game now?"

Reginald laughed and finished moving the chairs. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were staying in Wonderland today, as it was Saturday and their day off, and the Queen of Hearts was having a _rare _bad day. I walked around and searched for young children to play with, making a point to avoid the fangirls. Oh, they swoon and they fawn! Well, they aren't courting Reginald like I am, are they? I don't blame the two people who found out about Reginald and me... I blame their comic and story thing! I only like the ones that spend time with me and get to know me. Some just push me aside, like last night's dinner! Never mind that, let's get back to the game. Once the children were sitting in a circle on the chairs, Reggie hopped up to the piano platform and began to explain.

"Welcome to the wonderful game of... Parcheesi! No? Hmm. Well then, the wonderful Game of Life! No..."

The music began one of the princess songs and the little ones twirled around the chairs like Reggie had instructed.

The Mad Hatter walked up to me and held out his hand, mocking etiquette. I took it and he spun me around in a dance I could barely keep up with without stepping on his oversized green shoes. He laughed heartily and smiled down at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked. As long as we were out in the park during working hours, nobody could know about _us_... Or the village down the rabbit hole back stage. It is "Cast Members Only" for a reason! His eyes twinkled and I immediately knew what was coming with no power to stop it... He flung me out in a spin; I almost pulled his glove clean off his hand! My skirts swirled around me in dizzying folds of blue and white, accentuated by the red of the bricks beneath me. Reginald quickly pulled me back into his warm arms, causing me to fall against his chest clumsily.

"Now all the fangirlies taping this have proof, you madman!" I hissed. He laughed and let me go.

The music stopped in the middle of "Prince Ali," and Reginald smiled, "Who is our first unwinner? Well? Where is the lucky kid? Do we need a cheek check?"

A girl of about seven raised her hand and walked over to him, blushing and smiling. Reginald grabbed her, talking nonsense all the while, and made the poor child stand on the piano platform in front of everyone.

"What is your name?" He asked kindly as I walked up to greet her.

"Um... Annette?"

"Say 'hi' to Um... Annette, everyone!" a chorus of voices rang out, "Well then, Um... Annette?, do you have a joke or riddle for us?" He asked. The poor girl stared as Reggie crossed his arms and leant against the piano, snickering at her confusion.

"I don't know a joke!" She turned a brighter shade of red, and Reginald began to chuckle.

"That must be a very dull life then, if you don't know any jokes! Alice, how about you tell one?" He gestured his arms at where Annette was standing silently.

"Oh, but it's Annette's turn! I couldn't possibly take it!" I said, grabbing my replica pinafore and playing innocently with it. Disney did a very nice job making a look-a-like for the outfit I wore so often as a child.

"But didn't you hear? She doesn't know any!" He flailed his arms about, almost knocking his ridiculous green hat off his head and the girl off the small platform.

"She doesn't know any?! Well, that must be a boring life, indeed! I'll tell a joke for you, so you'll at least know one, alright?" I turned to Annette and took her hand, "Listen closely. You'll love jokes, one day," I walked up to the stage and began to twiddle my thumbs like I did when I was a little girl.

"Weeell, Alice?! We're waiting!" Reggie sighed and crossed his arms, "I thought you were slow, but this..."

"Oh, alright! What is blue and smells like paint?" I giggled, the answer would be so simple to find if they stopped overanalyzing the question.

"What is blue... and smells like paint? Why don't you tell us, Alice?" Reginald said after waiting a second or two.

"Blue paint!" Ragtime Robert played his signature "punch line" piece.

We finished the game with a few funny jokes and began our walk to the backstage area. The girls were following close behind, giggling and filming Reginald. I immediately began to move faster, eager to disappear from sight. Reginald understood that the fangirls were condemned to life above Wonderland and Neverland and he could never really be with one of them. He understood that we were too far in our courtship too break things off without scandal and front page coverage. He wouldn't do that to me... right?

As we go to the doors, the girls opened their arms for a hug. _A hug!_ Can you believe that? They just offered themselves up like some kind of-

No. What made me so mad is that Reginald gave them hugs. He was passed around like a tray at dinner. I went right ahead and went through the doors and got ready to leave for Wonderland where I could at least get a nice cup of tea and relax.

A timid hand tugged on the back of my pinafore. I turned and glared at the puppy-dog-eyed hatter.

"_Yes_, Reginald?"

"You do know that those girls mean nothing to me, right? C'mon, Cricket, how can their elbows compare to yours?!"

I giggled and blushed, "Well, I don't know. Some of them have pretty bony elbows- _I would know__!_"

Reginald pulled me into a hug, "Really, teacup, you're the sweetener for me. No artificial, real-world, Splenda fakes. I want my Sugar."

I wrapped my arms around him, reciprocating the sweet action. Reg rested his head on mine and began to snicker. I felt a sharp tug on my ribbon before it gave way to the madman. Reginald began running, bow in hand.

_"Reginald Theophilus!" _


End file.
